poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Haunted Manor
The Haunted Manor is the first episode of season 4 in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles. Summery When the Dispatcher makes Thomas, Percy, and Toby come to the Big Harbour for a while, he tells them that they're gonna restore an old manor near the line. But unknown to them, it is actually haunted, can they find out what it is? Plot The episode begins with the Harbour Master, who tells the story of Thomas and Percy's experience of an old abandoned manor at the harbour. It was summertime, and the Dispatcher brought over Thomas, Percy, and Toby to restore Big Harbour Manor. A large, and old manor that was in abandoned line that was rusty and very overgrown and a standstill that was in desperate need of repair. When Percy went to the manor, he can see it nearby it look daunting and forbidding, and Percy got a little scared and once the workmen were finished, they packed up their tools ready to go home. But when Percy prepared to back away, there was a gunshot! And it was followed by a scream! Then Percy saw a young women running out of the darkness, and before the driver can check on her, Percy backed away very terrified and he didn't stop until he reached the station. And the workmen phoned the police, and they checked all over the manor, but now women was found. The next morning, Joe and Judy interviewed the crew and Percy, as Judy explains they'll investigate the matter the best they can, and they leave to their cars. After Percy's driver, his firemen, the workmen, and Percy tell the Dispatcher that they aren't going near the manor again, the Dispatcher orders them to help Toby do some shunting. Soon, it became a great joke to Thomas of Joe and Judy finding no evidence of a shooting or a fleeing woman in distress, as Toby is crossed with Thomas, that he should look out for Percy. But Thomas just called Percy: "stupid". And over the next few days, Thomas brought a fresh group of workmen and supplies to restore the manor, and each night he would brag to Percy that they haven't run into anything supernatural. This began to annoy Percy and Toby, and even the tugboats. The next day, Thomas' driver admitted that he find the manor kinda spooky as Thomas wheesh steam at the thought, and Bertie the bus was brought over by the Dispatcher to bring workmen and volunteers to the manor, as it is receiving attention. However, as Bertie keeps taking more people to the manor, less, and lees people are gonna help out. Then rumors began to spread, and Bertie was told by the rumor he found Percy who was shunting with Toby, and he told Percy that he was right about the manor and that it's haunted and the volunteers are being scared away, and hardly anyone is gonna help out, and that they might even put the project on hold. And Bertie drove away, as Percy is worried for his friend, but Foduck was close by and heard everything. And he rolled silently away. Later that evening, a train was running late, and Thomas cannot leave until the signals are clear on the main line. It took longer than expected, and it was getting dark. As the driver open Thomas' regulator, there was a scream and a gun shot! And Thomas was brought to a stop, and the crew and the workmen step out and walked towards Thomas. The wind was howling, and Thomas felt very uncomfortable and no one said a word, and then a man walked out wearing a soldiers uniform, and holding a rifle, and he begins reloading it, and Thomas' crew, the conductor, and the workmen ran for their lives and it wasn't too long that they left Thomas behind! The wind is howling violently as the soldier is walking towards Thomas, and he closed his eyes tightly until Thomas open his eyes, and the soldier wasn't there! The next morning, Toby brought Thomas back to the junction near the dock, and no one said a word until Foduck broke the silence, and he explains that Big Harbor manor was once owned by a lord and lady, but it was used as a hospital for injured and wounded soldiers from World War II. And they were forced to leave, and the manor became an asylum for those who suffered severe cases of shell shock from the bombing of Pearl Harbor. And engines who brought them over had to witness terrible things, and a soldier suffered so badly from shell shock, he escape, stole a rifle, and shot a nurse in the woods, nearby the line, and then he committed suicide and a engine found their bodies. And ever since then, they've haunted the manor, and after the war was over the lord and lady abandoned it, and left it to ruined, and that the nurse is always hiding from the soldier, and the soldier is always looking for his next victim. The engines had nothing to say, but the Dispatcher has heard everything, and he turned and thought for a moment, 2 days later, the project to restore the manor was cancelled, and the line was ripped up, and the Big Harbor Manor now stands, ready to accept it's fate, and fade away from memory. And Thomas and Percy hopped the ghost they saw, will disappear with the manor itself. And then it goes back to the Harbour Master, and he explains that Thomas and Percy often see the manor sometimes, and they wonder if the soldier and the nurse are still haunting the manor, or will they finally move on and rest in peace. And he thinks, that they are finally resting in peace. And he tells the viewers to thank them for visiting the Big Harbor, and will see them again next time. Trivia *This episode is based off of the New Railway Series episode: "Horror at Ballahoo Manor" *The storyline continues in The Ghost of Alberto Transcript episode starts with the intro. Then we see the Harbor Master, in his office The Harbor Master: to himself and he sees the viewers Oh, hello. I'm just setting up a little party. Because, tonight is Halloween and I'm setting it all up in my office, because this where it's taking place. Have you ever been afraid on Halloween? Well, when I was growing up, I would used to dress up as different costumes, and go Trick-or'-treating. But sometimes, people do get scared on Halloween. Like for example, Thomas and Percy encountered something very sinister, at the old Big Harbor Manor. it fades to the story, and the title appears saying: "The Haunted Manor" The Harbor Master: At the Big Harbor, one would think that the entire place is run by the tugboats. But this has never been the case, foreign engines have always come and gone at the harbor, but engines form the North Western Railway have always come to visit. There is only a single track that leads to the Big Harbor, but a second line is also present. It was rusty, and very overgrown it headed to a wood, and it had not been used in a very long time. And just visible above the trees, that dominated the line, was an old manor house, it was very old, and was falling apart, it sat on a hill, close to the line. And at the bottom as a small halt, which served the manor. Like the line, it was in a desperate need of repair. None of the tugboats and engines have seen it before, but this is all about to chance. Thomas, Percy, and Toby were resting when Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Sir Topham Hatt: (On board Winston) Wha-ah, WHOOOA! Steady, Winston! Steady! (Winston finally stops) There we go. Ah, Thomas, Percy, Toby! There you are! I have fantastic news! You are re-opening an old line at the Big Harbor. engines looked at him confused Thomas, Percy, and Toby: An Old line? Sir Topham Hatt: That's right; there's an old manor by the line, and the Dispatcher made plans to restore it, and he contacted me to borrow you three, so I agree. And you'll turn it into a tourist attraction. Thomas: But sir, who's gonna do our work while we're away? Sir Topham Hatt: Don't worry Thomas, I have arranged Duck, Oliver, and Stepney to do your work. While you're helping with the manor. Come now, Winston, there’s a lot of work to be done… (Drives Winston backwards too fast) WHOA! Whoa, watch out! The Harbor Master: Thomas, Percy, and Toby were very excited and couldn't wait to start work. A day later, Thomas, Percy, and Toby arrived at the Big Harbor. And Percy took some fresh group workmen to the junction leading to the manor. While he waited for the points to switch, Percy. could see the manor in the distance... there it stood, high on the hill in the distance, surrounded by twisted leafless trees. Percy: Wow, that does look spooky. The Harbor Master: Memories of what happened to him with the old abandoned mine, came flooding back. But soon, the points switched. points switch Percy's driver: Come on, Percy! There's nothing to be scared of! Percy: That's what they all say. his whistle The Harbor Master: And Percy soon chuffed on the old track. The track was creaky and covered in shrubs, but it didn’t break. Percy didn't notice; he was too busy looking at the old manor. As he puffed closer, every sound around him started to sound very scary. (Leafs rustle, crows caw, and the wind blows through the trees) Percy's firemen: Calm down, Percy. What's wrong? Percy (Nervously) Oh nothing. Nothing at all. (Pulls up next to a halt and stops) The Harbor Master: The workmen began clearing the undergrowth, time seem to stand still for poor Percy. He wanted to leave but he couldn't, all he can do was to stare up at the spooky old manor. He didn’t like it at all; it was big, creepy and looked like it could fall down any second. And it made Percy, very, very small. But eventually, darkness fell, and the workmen were packing up their tools ready for home. Percy: in relief We're finally leaving this place. The Harbor Master: The work's coach doors closed, and Percy's driver turn on his headlight. But suddenly, as Percy began to back away, there was a gunshot! noise and Percy stopped in his track The Harbor Master: Followed by a scream! hear a woman's scream The Harbor Master: Percy jumped in horror! The workmen all leaned out of the works coach, they had all heard the gunshot, but were more concerned with the sound of the woman screaming. But what Percy saw next made his boiler run cold. A young pale looking woman came running out of the darkness, across the track in front of his buffers from the manor. Percy's fireman: Look at that! Percy: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! The Harbor Master: Before his driver, or firemen could get out to help the woman, Percy shot backwards! They raced out into the junction, and didn't stop until they've reached the harbor station. Once there, the crew called the police. Joe Swanson and Judy Hopps looked all around the line, but no woman could be found. The next day, Joe and Judy interviewed the crew alongside Percy. Workmen #1: I heard a gunshot! Workmen #2: I heard a scream! Percy's firemen: And we saw the woman! She was frantic to get away from something! and Judy looked at each other Judy Hopps: suspiciously Didn't you all stop to help her? her eyebrow Percy: No Judy. That was my fault, I got scared. So I ran away. The Harbor Master: The Dispatcher who was listening to the interview, gave a scowled look at Percy. Joe: Very well, Percy. Thanks for telling us that. the crew We'll invistigate the matter as best as we can. But there is a matter of minutes to go off. turn and walked away to their car and droved away Percy's driver: the Disptahcer What we saw was real alright! And I'm not going anywhere near that manor again, do you understand?! The Harbor Master: Percy, his firemen, and the workmen agreed. But the Dispatcher spoked crossly to them. The Dispatcher: Very well! If this is how you are all going to be, Thomas will take cover restoring the manor. Percy, you will help Toby at the docks. I can't allow engines and staff that I'm borrowing, that will refuse to be do as they are told. Workmen #1: to Percy Give me helping Toby at the docks any day. The Harbor Master: Percy, couldn't agree more. But soon the story spread and it became a great joke to Thomas when Joe and Judy had found no evidence of a shooting, or a fleeing woman in distress. Thomas: I can't believe Percy contacted the dead! Toby: Shut up, that's not funny! Thomas: Same goes for you too. First you thought of Bertram was a ghost, and now all of this! When's it going to end? Toby: I believe Thomas, Percy doesn't need you laughing at him. He needs you to look out of for him. He and Nick killed Tirek during our battle with Colonel Zaysen, and he saved your life during the Dragon Emperor! Thomas: Pah! Nonsense! I'll start looking after him when he turns a wheel. Toby: That's very harsh Thomas! Thomas: Stupid Percy, there's no such thing as ghosts. his whistle and puffs away Toby: murmuring Stubborn engine. The Harbor Master: Over the next few weeks, Thomas took over a fresh group of workmen to the site. And each night, Thomas would arrive proudly after a hard days work. And he would embarrass Percy that they haven't run into anything super natural yet. Percy would get very cross, and soon it too began to annoy the tugboats. Somehow, they know something wasn't right. it was morning, and Thomas puffed to the manor The Harbor Master: Eventually, the halt at the bottom of the hill was completely cleared of broken branches, trees and shrubs too close to the line. Thomas looked up: he could see the manor looming over him from the top of the hill. Thomas' driver: It does look kinda sinister. Thomas: Don't tell me you believe in this ghost rubbish. Thomas' driver: I'' have an open mind. There are some things we can't explain. The Harbor Master: Thomas just wheeshed steam at the thought. In just a few more days, the station halt was soon up and running. After that, Bertie the Bus started bringing in carpenters and construction workers to help with the manor itself. And he watched happily as they made their way to work. But each morning, less, and less people are going to help at the manor. Thomas didn't take any notice of this, but Bertie has. Rumors began to spread, and Bertie was told by the rumor. He immediately found Percy working with Clayton the harbor crane. And he screeched in. Bertie: Percy! You were right about something strange about that manor! Percy: What do you mean? Bertie: It's haunted! Something's been scaring the workers and carpenters away! And hardly anybody is going to restore it. The Harbor Master: Percy ''was surprised. Percy: You don't say! Bertie: Indeed! In fact, they're considering to put the project on hold, it's gotten so bad. I hope for Thomas' sake, he doesn't run into anything sinister. The Harbor Master: Bertie droved away, leaving Percy very worried for his friend. Foduck, who was on safety patrol, had heard everything. And he rolled silently. soon fades back to Thomas The Harbor Master: That evening, Henry was running late with the Flying Kipper on his way to the big harbor. Thomas couldn't leave until Henry crossed the main line, since it attaches the junction. Darkness fell around the manor, and the weather began to close in. An hour or 2 had passed, and the conductor came up to Thomas' crew. Conductor: Henry has made it to the harbor. We can now leave. Thomas: in relief Finally! The Harbor Master: But suddenly, as Thomas' driver open the regulator there was an ear piercing loud scream! Seamstress" begins playing as we hear the scream The Harbor Master: Followed by a gunshot! hear the gunshot The Harbor Master: Thomas was brought to a quick stop! Thomas' driver: the firemen Did you hear that? Thomas' firemen: I did. The Harbor Master: The workmen, along with the conductor, and the crew step out and walk towards the front of Thomas. The wind begin to blow through the branches of the trees, Thomas started to feel very uncomfortable. The men crept forwards, no one breathed a word. Suddenly, out of the darkness strolled a man. He was dressed in a soldier's uniform, and holding a rifle in his hands. The men stumbled back. The soldier starred coldly at them, and he began to reload his rifle. The driver, firemen, conductor, and workmen, all ran for their lives! They've scrambled on the ballast, and race towards the junction, and back to the harbor. Leaving Thomas behind! Thomas: WAIT!!! COME BACK!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!! The Harbor Master: The wind began to howl violently, as the soldier walked on the ballast towards Thomas, each footstep became louder, and louder, as he came closer. Thomas was close to tears, he couldn't stand it any longer. He closed his eyes tightly, and suddenly..... Thomas opened his eyes, no one was there. The soldier was gone. it fades to morning The Harbor Master: The next morning, Toby was brought in to pull Thomas back to the harbor. buffers up to Thomas and pulls him back The Harbor Master: Thomas was very palled, he couldn't stop his wheels trembling. Percy, and Toby comforted him by his side. Percy: Are you alright, Thomas? Thomas: Yes! I mean, no, not really! I'm sorry for teasing you! It won't happen again! Toby: Well, Thomas. Where did that soldier come from? Thomas: I don't know. I just don't know. The Harbor Master: After 8 minutes, no one said a word, till Foduck rolled up and broke the silence. Fodouck: Big Harbor Manor, was once owned by a lord and lady. (Alto Mare)" begins playing as we come to the backstory Fodcuk (narrating): They were rich enough to owned a private railway which served the manor. But the manor was commanded by the military to serve as a hospital for injured, and wounded soldiers of the second World War. And so, the lord and lady were forced to leave. Half of the manor was separated from the rest. It became an asylum for those who had suffered severe cases of shell shock from the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Foreign engine who brought them over from the main land, had to witness some terrible things. Until one day, a soldier suffered so badly from shell shock, he escape the asylum, stole a rifle from the game keeper, and he shot a nurse in the woods, near the line. Then he committed suicide, and a foreign engine found their bodies. back to the present Foduck: Ever since then, the soldier, and the nurse have haunted the manor. And after the war, the lord and lady abandoned it, and left it to ruin. The nurse is always hiding from the soldier and the soldier is always looking for his next victim. The Harbor Master: The engines had nothing to say. But the Dispatcher had heard everything, he turned and thought for a moment. 2 days later, the project to restore the manor, was cancelled. Plans for it's restoration were scrapped, and the line was ripped up. Big Harbor Manor, now stands, ready to accept it's fate, and fade away from memory. Thomas and Percy hopped that the ghost they saw, will disappear with the manor itself. it fades back to the Harbor Master The Harbor Master: And even though Thomas and Percy visit the harbor sometimes, they often see the manor from a distance. And they always wonder if the soldier and the nurse are still haunting it, or will they ever find peace. Well, I think they had finally let go, and rest in peace. But now, I should continue setting up this party. Thanks for visit us here at the Big Harbor, and will see you all again next time. Oh, and Happy Halloween. episode ends and the credits roll Soundtrack # # # # # # # # #9 - The Seamstress (when Thomas encounters the soldier) #Pokémon Heroes - Legend (Alto Mare) (when Foduck explains the story of Big Harbor Manor) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles